Cut Your Losses
by fadedelegance
Summary: Woo hoo, my first story of the new year! Post-"Bailout". Connie consoles Mike after they lose the Aldridge case. She later has a talk with Jack. T for language.


**Disclaimer****: Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't.**

** A/N: Yay for TNT and "L+O" reruns! I DVR'd "Bail Out" because I'd never seen that one before. It's really good, I think. I enjoyed it. And I agree wholeheartedly with Connie—that summation _was_ one of Mike's best! He _killed_ it! Go Mike! He made me proud! **

** I have to say, though, I thought Jack acted like a douche at the end. Connie was being very sweet and was comforting Mike. She said, "That summation was one of your best. You did everything right". And then Jack chimes in and goes, "Except win". And I'm sitting there like, "WTF is _your_ problem, asshole? Mike gave it his all! He was fantastic!" But then Jack said that Mike didn't "nullify the jury—Dow Jones did". Well, which is it? Yeah, he realized that he acted like a tactless douche and tried to save face, but to me? The damage had already been done. Geez, Jack, I mean, it's not like Mike was already feeling like shit about losing. It's not like he was already feeling like it was his fault. Way to go! /Sarcasm**

** It was those thoughts of mine that inspired this fic. **

** Jack, I love you to death, and you've always been and always will be one of my favorite "L+O" characters, but dude? That was douchey. **

** To Linus Roache with love from one of your biggest fans.**

** To June, WatercolorTeardrops, RubirosaRocks, 25thday, LTP-girl, theSilverChef, and originalsnookiedarookie with love. Thanks for leaving such sweet reviews that always make my day! **

** Love, Abby aka fadedelegance **

**Cut Your Losses**

Connie re-entered Mike's office a moment later, wearing her coat, scarf, and hat and carrying her briefcase, which she set down on the floor.

"Mike—look at me," she said gently.

Mike looked up at her.

Connie felt a rush when his beautiful blue eyes met her dark brown ones.

"You did _not fail_," she said in a kind firmness. "Your summation was just wonderful. Like I said—you did everything right."

"Except win," Mike quoted Jack softly.

Connie walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"I like Jack," she said. "And I respect him. But Mike, you know as well as I do that he can get way too cynical—and make tactless comments to go along with that cynicism. There was no excuse for him saying that. All he did was kick you while you were down. Needless to say, he's terrible at comforting people sometimes. I'm so sorry. I can go talk to him if you'd like."

She tenderly rubbed his shoulder with her thumb.

"It's okay, Connie," Mike said gratefully, fighting the temptation to rest his hand on top of hers. "But thank you."

"Mike—you're right. There's a lot of anger and bitterness going on. And it's completely justified. But it's also misdirected. People know that they're angry and bitter—they just don't know who to blame. That makes them vulnerable, and vulnerable people are easy to manipulate. The defense knew that, so they presented the jury with a face for the enemy—a face they've been searching for for months, so they accepted it. Not everyone can think at the level we do, Mike. Not everyone can see a smokescreen argument for what it is—not even when a brilliant and articulate person eloquently points it out to them. That's just the way it is—and it has nothing to do with you. I _promise_ you, it has nothing to do with you. Do you believe me?"

Mike met her gaze.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Thank you," he added. "I really needed that…Have I ever told you how good you are at making me feel better?"

Connie smiled warmly.

"I try," she bantered.

Mike cracked the first real smile he'd worn that day.

Connie's heart began to race. She absolutely loved his smile.

"I mean it, Mike—that was a hell of a performance you gave," she said.

"Can I buy you dinner or a drink to thank you for making me feel better?" Mike asked her.

If he were honest with himself, just being around her was enough to make him feel better. He could be having the shittiest day ever, but her presence could lift his spirits almost instantly.

He didn't know it, but Connie viewed him the same way.

Connie smiled again.

"That's not necessary, Mike," she said.

"Am I allowed to insist?" Mike asked.

"No," Connie said, though she was smiling. "You're the one who's feeling down right now. How about I buy you lunch tomorrow?"

"Well, if I can't insist, you can't insist, either," Mike bantered.

"I'm not insisting, I'm earnestly pleading my case," Connie quipped with a smile.

Mike smiled again, giving Connie another rush.

"Well, I'm giving in to your earnest pleading," he said light-heartedly.

"Good," Connie said warmly.

She removed her hand from his shoulder with some reluctance and then walked over to her briefcase and put on her gloves before picking it up.

"Have a good evening, Mike," she said. "If you still need to talk, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, Connie," Mike said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mike."

Later that evening at a local bar—

"So—" said Jack, after swallowing a sip of his whiskey, "I'm guessing this isn't about the booze."

Connie swallowed a drink of her white zinfandel and said, "You're right, it's not…You didn't have to be so hard on him."

Knowing what she was talking about, Jack said, "I told him it was really Dow Jones that was responsible for the jury's decisions, not him."

"Not until after you twisted what I said," Connie argued sharply. "I was trying to build him up, Jack, not tear him down."

"Connie—"

"Jack, listen—you weren't in that courtroom today, I was. All right? I know what I saw. I saw Mike do some of the best work I have ever seen from him since we started working together. He busted his ass, as usual, and he gave one hell of a brilliant performance in court today. And in addition to all that, he did everything you asked him to. Again, I would know—I was there. So…is that just not enough for you anymore? Do we always have to win now?" Connie said.

Jack sighed, not knowing how to respond to that.

"So what, it's not about trying our best and doing our best work anymore? Then what is it about? Making you look good?" Connie asked. "You sound like Arthur," she added with deep disappointment. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that, she arose from her seat, took out her wallet, placed a ten dollar bill on the counter, and put her wallet back in her purse. She then slung her purse over her shoulder and exited the bar without a word or even a backward glance.

Jack watched her leave and gave a heavy sigh, now feeling as though he'd made a complete ass of himself.

The next morning—

Connie and Mike were about to get to work in Mike's office.

"So since I didn't hear from you last night, I'm guessing you're okay now?" Connie asked him.

Mike gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm fine," he said. "Thank you."

"Of course," Connie said sincerely.

Mike wondered if she could really be blushing or if he was just imagining things. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. It probably was.

Or was it?

Connie felt her face growing hot and knew the temperature of the room had nothing to do with it.

"I like that tie," she then said about the tie Mike was currently wearing, a small but flirtatious smile on her face.

"Oh—thanks," Mike said with a small smile of his own. "I don't know if you remember, but you got it for me for Christmas last year."

"Did I?" Connie fibbed, small smile still in tact, continuing to flirt with him. "Hm…"

_I got it because it matches your eyes,_ she thought but didn't dare say.

Mike was about to reply when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called.

He felt his mood slip when Jack entered the room.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee," Connie said, opting to leave so Mike and Jack could talk.

Mike wanted her to stay but decided against saying anything.

After she left, Jack closed the door.

"I guess I missed the memo that perfection is in the job description," Mike said.

"Mike—I came to apologize," Jack said sincerely. "I got quite an earful at the bar last night. And everything she said was correct."

"Connie?" Mike asked, very moved.

"Yes. She invited me to join her for a drink, and then she gave me what for. She did a damn good job of it, too. Everything she said to me was true. I'm sorry I put you down, Mike. That was thoughtless and uncalled for. Connie was absolutely right. She was there in the courtroom yesterday, I wasn't. There was no excuse to put you down like that. You have a great legal mind, a lot of talent, and the necessary passion for justice. You're the right person for this job, and for a moment, I forgot that. I don't expect perfection, and I don't see the two of you as tools to make me look good. I apologize for giving you that impression. All I ask of you and Connie is to give your best effort all the time. Be persistent, be resolute, and put your heart and soul into every case. And the two of you already do that, so I should have no complaints…Connie said you fought your ass off at trial yesterday. She's extremely proud of you."

Mike couldn't help but smile at that.

"And you know what, Mike? I am, too," Jack said sincerely. "I really am sorry," he added, extending his hand.

Mike looked at Jack's hand and then up at Jack before finally shaking hands with him.

Jack smiled and grasped Mike's shoulder in a gesture of paternal fondness before leaving the room.

"He's all yours," he said to Connie, who was on her way back, carrying a cup of coffee.

Connie acknowledged him with a friendly smile as they passed each other, and she hoped she wasn't blushing as a result of those words.

Once Jack was gone, she closed the door with her free hand.

"Are you all right, Mike?" she asked.

"Yes," Mike replied. "Connie—thank you for having my back. Jack told me you talked to him. Thank you for looking out for me. I hope you believe me when I say that I've got your back, too."

"You're welcome, Mike. And I do believe you," Connie said.

After swallowing a sip of coffee, she said with the same flirtatious smile as before, "Have I mentioned that I like that tie?"

Mike smiled.

"You might've."

"So—shall we start our work day?" Connie asked warmly.

"Yeah," Mike replied in the same tone, still feeling quite grateful to her.


End file.
